bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Rukia
Dark Rukia is an alternate form of Rukia Kuchiki, created when she merged with Homura and Shizuku, resulting in a non-Vizard Hollowfication. She only appears in Bleach: Fade to Black. Appearance Dark Rukia dresses in a tattered, casual white kimono with what seems to be a long-collared red cape on her back. Her eyes have become cat-like and lavender, as well as her hair. She is barefoot and wears a golden cloth around her waist. Personality Being born from siblings who erased all Rukia's memories, Dark Rukia retains none of her former personality. She seeks to destroy everything, which is spawned from the sibling's desire to keep Rukia for themselves. Synopsis Bleach: Fade to Black When Rukia, who had her memories stripped, finally begins to remember people, Renji Abarai amongst others, Homura declares that she would never forgive Ichigo Kurosaki for trying to steal Rukia from them. She then proceeds to wish that she, her brother, and Rukia will become one, and it is granted, resulting in a twisted form of Rukia, referred to as "Dark Rukia" in the trailers. Renji deals with any other enemies for Ichigo, leaving him to do whatever necessary for "that woman." Ichigo is forced to fight Rukia, but never attempts to actually attack her, instead only evading her attacks. He desperately asks her to remember, earning a reply that Rukia will erase her memories of him, destroying their bond. Ichigo, however, retorts that as long as he remembers her, the bond can never be broken. Dark Rukia is almost at the point of decapitating Ichigo, when she is intercepted by Byakuya Kuchiki's Kidō. Byakuya and Renji inform Ichigo that Rukia is turning into a Hollow and must be destroyed. Ichigo refuses, emphasizing on his bond with Rukia again, to which Byakuya replies that he may do as he wishes, and breaks the Kidō and steps out. Dark Rukia immediately rushes to Ichigo again, but Ichigo states that it is his turn to give her power this time, much as she had done on their first day of meeting. He stabs her with Zangetsu, and gives her his power. With this, Rukia transforms back to a Shinigami, and immediately collapses to his arms. He hugs her with one arm, as all other Shinigami apparently regain their lost memories. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Dark Rukia wields a large and exquisitely designed dark red, double-edged scythe in combat. Despite its size, she uses it with great proficiency and speed, able to contend with Zangetsu. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: When not swinging around her large weapon, she utilizes hand-to-hand combat rather than Kidō. In the movie and game, she uses her legs and bare feet for counter attacks. Enhanced Strength: Dark Rukia has incredible strength as she was able to nearly break a powerful binding spell cast by Byakuya. Black Rift Attack: Dark Rukia swings her scythe in front of her enemy and it opens a purple rift which unleashes an extremely powerful blast of energy upon her opponents. Second Form: Dark Rukia also seems to be able to go into a second form during her fight with Ichigo. This is seen during the trailers, where she is seen unleashing a powerful blast of purple energy and her eyes become pitch black. She becomes much more powerful during this form, as she was nearly able to decapitate Ichigo Teleportation: Dark Rukia has the ability to teleport a short distance in order to reach her opponents. It is unknown if she can teleport to longer distances. Scythe Extension: During her battle with Ichigo, Dark Rukia is shown to be able to extend her scythe to attack her enemies. This ability allows her to use her scythe as a sort of long ranged weapon. Appearance in Other Media Dark Rukia is a playable character in the Bleach video game, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. References Category:Characters Category:Movie Only Characters Category:Female